Preexistence,and this life
by soujisansan
Summary: In the preexistence Glorfindel lost his treasure who call Legolas,the same name as the prince of Mirkwood.But this life,the prince no longer loved everyone expect his orgulous guardian...(YAOI,included GL and HL)


**Preexistence, And This Life**  
  
_Far, far beyond the island  
  
We dwelt in shades of twilight  
  
Through dread and weary days  
  
Through grief and endless pain  
  
_PS: This is my first fanfiction about LOTR.(Though some contents relate to Simarillion-)Remember a paragraph Lego said: "For the elves the world moves, and it moves both very swift and slow. Swift, because they themselves change little and all-else fleets by; it is a grief to them. Slow, because they do not court the running years, not for themselves. Yet beneath the sun all things must wear to an end at last..."Then feel a bit sorrowed about it.  
  
But the elvish immortal life can also be destroyed by the physical and mental hurts. If they even have the great faiths in their world, they may reborn with or without their memories. This essay is written about the elvish preexistence and this life¡­just like remembrance and nowadays.Hope you like the story.

> 1.Preexistence, my silver moon  
  
"Excuse me, Lord Glorfindel, where do you intend to go now?"  
  
"Don't worry, just go to meet a friend." "My lord!?"  
  
Ignoring what servant were saying, the noble elf walked swiftly to the nearby building...
> 
> "Hey, Legolas." "Glorfindel?" A young elf with sliver hair opened the door was so surprised at who stood in the doorway.  
  
"Would you like to have a walk with me, my lovely leaf?" "Of course, my lord."  
  
Asking by the flirty tone, the young elf replied with a gentle smile.  
  
...
> 
> The young moon was glimmering in a misty sky, attracting both sights of two elves.  
  
"The moon is very beauteous, isn't it?" "Err..." "Even the Belthil of the silver tree can't equal..."  
  
The young elf was still gazing into the gloomy ceiling, unknown that the noble elf was also gazing something ecstatically...As the burning passion no longer had hidden in his heart, the noble elf wrapped his muscular arms about the young elf's body tightly.  
  
"What're you doing, Glorfindel?! Unclench!" The young elf was flushed as the sudden close action, but the noble elf paid no attention to the resistance of the young elf, saying in a mild tone.  
  
"You've known that before, haven't you? What shines in my eyes, you know clearly, don't you? Why ignore my request for your affection..." "Glorfindel..."  
  
"I, I don't know what you are saying. I must go my rounds now." "..."  
  
"You just try to avoid me, but you can't avoid your inner feeling!" The noble elf shouted.  
  
The younger elf had left, only leaving the voice echoed under the dark vault...
> 
> The Feast of the Gates of Summer was drawing near. All the elves in Gondolin were excited, as if they were constraint to be silent so long, and their passions were aroused in this festival. But someone is upset against the exciting day...  
  
"(Why you treat me so mercilessly...)" Glorfindel just stared at the ceiling distractedly, thinking what happened at that night.  
  
"Glorfindel!!!" "Ecthelion? What happens? You look so hurried..." "I have something important to consult with you¡...about the coming feast." "?!" 
> 
> _"Are you sure? It relates to the future of Gondolin."  
  
"I'm not sure. But I'm afraid of Idril's foretelling and what my underling saw..."  
  
"So, we must be wary of the enemies of Morgoth."  
  
"Shall we tell it to other lords of house?"  
  
"Maybe not. Because I still suspect of this news, I don't want to let everybody feel disappointed in this exciting festival."  
  
"Err...­if the enemies assault us, it would really let everyone disappointed..."  
  
"Don't take such a dim view of it, Ecthelion. We also have the strong and loyal soldiers to defend the attacking."  
  
"I will hope for the best...by the way, why have you been so dejected just now? I can't imagine the blue brow on your face"  
  
"I can also be in a melancholy mood as an elf!"  
  
"But you are Glorfindel, the lord of the Golden Flower and the optimistic simpleton in Gondolin."  
  
"Ecthelion­...I will let you regret of what you said one day."  
  
"I will wait and see..."  
_  
...  
  
"But I can't regret you forever...­or I will meet you in Halls of Mandos?"  
  
The glow of death has already burnt out the greatest city, and the tinge of lives disappeared slowly in the ablaze horror. The king of Gondolin perhaps had lost forever, with the loyalists and the betrayer...  
  
"Glorfindel? Are you alright?"  
  
"Oh, Lord Tuor, I'm fine...I have a request, please let my house to escort the women and children..." "But..."  
  
"Galdor's house must lead everyone to pass the Eagle's Cleft, so..." "I know then..."  
  
When Glorfindel finished the talking with Tuor, he suddenly felt a strange sight stayed on him...  
  
"(Legolas? Why his expression so sad?)"  
  
"Legolas!" He shouted at the catlike elf running against him.  
  
"Lord Glorfindel..." Turning out, with a face filled with tears.  
  
"Why your face being so doleful?" Glorfindel approached the crying elf, watching him pityingly.  
  
"Then why choosing to be the escort, Glorfindel? It's too hazardous!"  
  
"You're worried about my life..."  
  
"That's because..."  
  
Legolas felt he was draw into Glorfindel's arms abruptly, and the flushing swiftly came to his face.   
  
"Legolas, can you accept my affection..." "?!"  
  
"I even don't know whether I can come back, so please give me your answer. No matter accept or refuse, don't conceal your feeling from me..." "Glorfindel..."  
  
"I have fallen in love with you all along...since I first met you...but I was not certain about this feeling."  
  
"Legolas..." "Forgive me hiding the heart. But please promise that you return in a whole skin!"
> 
> _"I promise you..."  
_
> 
> "Glorfindel!!!!!" Only the tearful echo left in the cleft...  
  
The duel of Glorfindel and the Barlog ended in a fall. They both purlered in the abyss, the invisible dark...  
  
_"(Everything has ruined...­hope, glory, friends...­and my precious lover.)"  
_  
...  
  
"(Why I can't see everything except the darkness...or I'm in the Halls of Mandos?!)"  
  
"You come here at last, Glorfindel of Golden Flower..."  
  
"(Who's speaking to me?)"  
  
"You must rest in here from now on..."  
  
"No, I can't! Someone still wait for my coming!"  
  
"Someone? He will go to the sea with his clansmen, finding the elvish paradise..."  
  
"No, he won't, I believe. I must go back to find him!"  
  
"You have a strong consciousness to be alive..."
> 
> "Of course, I won't give up my life ,never."
> 
> "So..."  
  
_Through the sea of sorrow, I must find you..._
> 
> _ --be continued_
> 
> PS: Legolas in first chapter is not Legolas of Mirkwood, he is the clan of House of Trees in Gondolin. But Glorfindel's affection toward Legolas of Gondolin will affect the subsequent story.


End file.
